


Sole Mates

by bao_bunz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Puns, Crack, Dumb Couple, Flirting by hurling insults, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Love at First Sight, M/M, Masturbation, Obsession with Hinata's Jump, Past life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bao_bunz/pseuds/bao_bunz
Summary: While shopping for a shoe, Shouyou finds himself stumbling upon a black-haired, grumpy faced person who could possibly deemed as his “sole mate”…..?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	Sole Mates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majesticartax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticartax/gifts).



> enjoy i guess...? AND HAPPY KAGEHINA WEEK im so WEAK FOR THE SWEATY SHOUYOU TAG DOE HELP  
>  this is for the prompt "End Game" with the underlying Soul Mates Tag ! 
> 
> https://twitter.com/kagehinaweek/status/1274003642303971332

PIAK PIAK PIAK.

The annoyance of some passerbys is evident towards a certain redhead’s sloppy casual footwear, glares shot at the man. He dons flipflops, sound echoing through the halls, as he nonchalantly fumbles about the vicinity of the marble floored mall, clad in his casual “ONIKU” hoodie, and shorts. His bag pack bounces noisily along side the slapping of his slippers to the floor. The place was high end, and everyone that came to shop wore shoes at the very least.

Shouyou, of all of the visitors, seemed least aware of that, for he was only there for one thing, and one thing only – volleyball shoes.

Yeah... he totally wrecked his previous pair. He was so into the game, he hadn’t noticed his shoes came apart. All the rigorous jumping, slides and digs had his shoes crumbling at his mercy, the sole left flapping and hanging by an old glue strand (not that Shouyou had known). Until – midway through a jump, the sole came undone, smacking straight into Atsumu’s face. It was not a pretty after-sight for Hinata, as the setter stormed towards Hinata, grabbing a good amount of his shirt, lifting him off the ground, demanding payback, laying claims that his fanbase could literally hunt him down.

Cowering, Hinata fled to the address given by Coach Ukai the very next day. Nonetheless, it was such a chore. But skimping out on good shoes would mean forsaking his jumps, something Hinata was not willing to live with, so he would just have to go through with it, no matter how uncomfortable the experience was.

From afar, Hinata spots the logo right away – large words spell out “BASICS”, the renowned brand that numerous volleyball players don.

The store knew what to advertise, spotlights hung high and highlighted the newest of their products. The ones seated right at the front pedestal was a pair of overall white design with the signature red and sliver lines that crossed like a Hex sign, bent out of proportion.

Entranced immediately, Shouyou dashes up to it, lifting it and examining the sole. He plays with the thought of it snug, beneath his feet and how it would be just jumping with one of these babes. But there’s more-

An endless array of cool, gwaahhh designs, and nothing stopping Hinata from ogling the different shoes. He picked up another eye-catching one, white overalls with orange and sliver lines. He is reeling with excitement from the sheer thought of just jumping with any of thes-

“Erm hm, would you like to try them on?” A voice drifts and punctures his fantasies, with Hinata whipping his head in the oncoming direction, cheeks dusted a slight pink with embarrassment.

_Damn._

Hinata’s brown ones meet with piercing blue ones, ones that seem to scrutinize his every move. The absolute size of the male standing in front of him, leaves him flabbergasted. The said, stunning man, was taller than he was (yes, perhaps not uncommon for his size of 174cm) nonetheless. But the dark blue company jacket did little to hide the physique, Hinata could clearly tell the toned biceps, and large chest.

For a brief moment, Hinata wonders if the employee was a player like him rather than a salesman. The pitch black raven hair casted a dark shadow over his face, and all Hinata can do is try and not squirm in place as those aqua eyes seem to be bore holes into him for wasting his time.

“E-erm, yeah! This one, size 8, M-male!” Hinata barely makes out. The shoe was shoved with haste into the employee’s chest, accidentally hitting that solid muscle. Accidentally, really.

 _Oomph_ , the man offered a small hint of a reaction, no less taking in the strength of a full fledge volleyball athlete, if Hinata may say so, impressive. If he was fazed at all, the man did well to hide it out and maintain it under a perfectly trained façade of professionalism. All the while, Hinata did his best to smile apologetically while rubbing a hand behind his head, awkward.

He flashes Hinata a cold, standard smile, “I’ll be right back.”

Hinata finds himself in a nervous wreck, why? Because he was absolutely clueless about what exactly he’s looking for. The last time he ever came shopping for his own shoes was probably the last year of his high school, where he came with his mom and little sister! The rest of the shoes he had found, people naturally gifted him with them for birthdays or presents. He hated the thought of feeling this infantized, exactly how he felt when he started playing volleyball, clueless and thoughtless.

He looked around the store, there were a bunch of other employees in the other corner of the shop, one with a distinctive mole and a sweet, sweet smile. Oh dear god, why couldn’t that employee have approached him instead?

The dark, unfriendly but clearly attractive employee was back and Hinata resigned himself to sitting on one of the low stools. Looking at his feet, he can only groan at how STUPID he had been. Really? Wearing slippers was the way to go. Going to the beach, that is!

A look to his right, at the employee – Kageyama (stealing a glance at the name tag too), steady, practiced hands unwrapping the shoes. Hinata dips his head and groaned to himself, burying his face into his crotch.

There was shuffling from under his stool and an opened shoe box was nudged out. The contents were exactly what Hinata absolutely detested, feeling his face scrunch up in a unnatural way. He could see the bacteria waves radiating out from the box – nasty, wore, bacterial-ridden cotton socks. Hinata could literally see the small rolls of mini balls that formed over time from the wear and use by multiple people.

Dis-gust-ting.

“Thought you’d need this,” Hinata glanced up in despair, only to be met with a mischievous glint in the employee’s eyes. This guy knew and he was playing with him. Hinata scowled distastefully, receiving a blink of surprise from the man. Whatever, Hinata had more pressing issues to handle right now.

Hands sweating, Hinata swore he almost hyperventilates before gingerly reaching over to the box, using two fingers, to pluck the closest thing to a decently, “clean” sock.

Don’t think about it,

don’t think about it.

With that mantra, he manages to get the cold, soggy socks wrapped around his feet, feeling the bacteria wrapping his feet, everyone’s accumulated sweat particles just-

Shoes were placed gently in front of him, unraveled for the ease of fitting. Hinata was taken aback, at the thoughtful gesture of the Kageyama-kun that he once thought as bitter and dispassionate. As much as he wanted to dwell on this, Hinata wanted to get this process over and done with as fast as possible, especially with all the germs eating away at his feet.

With urgency, he slipped on the shoes, tying a knot on both shoes with a quick and swift bunny loop, as he had always done. As he stood, he hears a muffled – giggle?

 _Wait a minute_ , was that bastard laughing at him?

Kageyama had his head turned away, tucked between his elbow, as though faking a cough or sneeze. Hinata felt his face flush slightly, offended.

“What? What are you laughing about? Something funny?”, Hinata demanded, defiantly staring at the man’s quivering figure. Hinata rolled his ankles about, feeling the shoes sit on the sole of his feet, feeling parts of it not sitting quite right. He was frustrated, it was not the right one. Impatient, he attempted to jump a few times on the spot and their unhelpful employee being absolutely useless.  
Readying his hamstrings for the jump, Hinata came to realise he was being held down by his wrist. He blinked in confusion, realizing it was Kageyama who had a firm grip.

“I-I’m sorry,” Kageyama begun, wiping the literal tears from his eyes, “it’s a first for me to see someone - like you, tie their shoelaces with bunny ears.” Kageyama was barely able to contain his amusement, as Hinata felt his face light up with involuntary embarrassment once. Determined to not let this overwhelm him, Hinata let out a low growl as an unsaid threat. A few curious glances thrown in their direction from Kageyama’s coworkers as well.

“W-what. My sister taught me that.” Not a great retort, even Hinata himself acknowledged that. Kageyama only raised one perfect eyebrow at that, doubtful. C’mon, think quick, think fast Shouyou!

“Not everyone has to be an expert at shoes to be shopping here right!” Hinata proclaimed, in clear distress. Both of them lock into a staring competition before the shoe consultant broke into a blinding, bright smile.

Hinata swallows, feeling his throat suddenly so parched and thirsty.

Unfazed, Kageyama led Hinata back down on the stool, hand still on Hinata.

Out of nowhere, Kageyama gets down on one kneel, and Hinata feels his breath hitch.  
“Ah, yes… I guess you’re right,” The black-hair man started, “it is perfectly okay, you know? To not know much, that’s why we are here, to help you.”

All the while, Kageyama never looked up.

Was he being comforted….? Hinata detected the smallest hint of a genuine smile upon the handsome man’s face, tip of his ears were seemingly red…? Hinata couldn’t help but feel assured, suddenly thankful for the man’s carefully chosen words that only soothed his worries in an instant.

Fingers ghosted his sturdy calves, before tracing down so agonizingly slow, finally reaching the shoes.

  
What’s next? Hinata could only anticipate Kageyama’s next move, waiting, hearing his own breathing loud and clear. A greenhorn to it all, Hinata questioned how the interaction between the two parties was to pan out. It was just an innocent hand-holding-leg-supporting session, right?

All Hinata could hear is his heart palpitating so hard against his ribcage, it could almost burst out.

Kageyama seemed calm enough, confidently steadying one foot on his knee and begun untangling the amateur knot with ease. Small sounds of humming came from the said man… like he is genuinely enjoying this process. Hinata could hardly believe it.

Nimble fingers grabbed a hold of the strings, and daftly strung them through the two front holes that he has never used. Hinata tilted his head in confusion, what in the world of Vabo-chan was he doing? No one ever uses those.

As though immediately sensing Hinata’s utter confusion, Kageyama explained patiently, “So, if you happen to do a lot of jumping, you may want to keep in mind these additional holes at the side.” Kageyama heaved Hinata’s heavy limp leg and feet inwards into the shoe, adjusting the tongue, making sure it was snug against Hinata’s entire feet.  
“The way we make our shoes is such that your ankles are supported by the tongue of the shoe, even at high impact, you got that? So you really should remember to lace them through before you head into the knot- “

Kageyama’s head turn upwards to observe a reaction from Hinata and Hinata couldn’t help appreciate the man’s rather perfect features. Kageyama seemed to really enjoy himself, enjoy helping people pick out the right shoes and Hinata was in a dangerous terrain. He could feel himself slowly slipping down that traitorous path of being influenced by the man’s enthusiasm, inwardly kicking himself to stop.

The extremely placid face was morphed in slow motion for Hinata, watching the handsome facial features contort into place and form a semblance of perhaps a sneer? A smirk?! That was one hella of a weird smirk then.

“Oi, _dumbass_.” Voice awfully low, mocking. Hinata blinks, twice now, in annoyance. He whips his head around the shop, no other employee has heard Kageyama, so it was only audible for him. The voice rung loud and clear, now resounding in Hinata’s head.

“I. am. Not. A DUMBASS!” Hinata shouted, unable to contain himself. His mouth opened in a small “O” in dreaded realization, before slapping his hand over his mouth. Everyone, all the customers, employees turned heads to stare at Hinata, and he felt his face could possibly now pass for a red tomato. Why did he have to lose his cool in front of this hot bastard. Kageyama only cleared his throat, looking away but clearly amused.

Having Kageyama, just crouched in front of Hinata was doing unspeaking things to him, and this was not referring to the just physical ones. He heard that snicker again, at his expense, again. But was this really necessary, the kneeling and almost demeaning position Kageyama took upon himself to do?

Applying light pressure on his calf for some reason, Kageyama returned to the laces.  
“- so how the knot should go is making sure that the laces don’t undo themselves when you’re up and about. Well, we will see if you’ve learnt how to tie them when we try the next pair.” Kageyama continued with a calm voice, recovering from Hinata’s outburst.

“M-maybe this pair fits me! How would you know?” Hinata stubbornly retorted, next moment, almost livid when Kageyama gives a beautiful, eye-popping eye roll.

“Well then, _smartass_ , go on then.” Kageyama, putting extra care into the taunt.

Getting up, Hinata was able to sense the difference in how his ankles were now bound together with the shoes. Unfortunately, it was just like Kageyama’s vexing prediction, something did not sit quite right, pearly white shoes looking back at him, discernible. Perplexed and stubborn, Hinata continued to shift his weight about, flexing his ankles about.

Was it the tightness at the front? The base just not hitting the right spots? In any other situation Hinata would be right on Kageyama- Hinata shook out the lustful thoughts before all his blood started rushing to all the wrong placed.

Kageyama never got up and seemed to be silently observing the red head’s movements. Every twist of his ankle, calf, hamstring. Hinata had the undivided attention of the employee, and Hinata still could not arrived at an answer. Biting his bottom lip, feeling queasy from the stress again, Hinata the need to sprint to the bathroom again - uncomfortable with the idea that he had, clearly, picked the wrong pair.

A sigh, and Kageyama was up, fingers delicately ushering him back into the stool, where Hinata dejectedly plopped his butt back into the seat.

“Don’t sweat it, dumbass,”Kageyama rescuing Hinata back from his own unstrung state, making him sit back on the stool, Hinata was dazed and distracted.  
It was an insult, but to Hinata, the insult drew him away from all unnecessary thoughts. Unconventional? yes, affectionate? No. Cute? Yes-

With no warning again, there it was, the fingers, slow, antagonizing. They trailed downwards, leaving their warm touch and hairs standing, before finally reaching his shoes. Hinata thanked the gods silent, gosh, it was maybe a great day to wear shorts.

The shoes were peeled off his feet and Hinata was told to stand right back up, loose large socks slipping of his ankles. Kageyama appears right next to Hinata, arms suddenly raised, straightening Hinata’s posture with a large, firm hand to his back, then shoulder. This time, the nerves had bundled together perhaps for the right reasons, with Hinata only able to mutter something unintelligible under his breath, trying his best to control his uneven breathing. Could he hear all that, what he was doing to Hinata?

This time, Kageyama gives a real smirk . Hinata’s eyes widen at the sight of that, taking in that curve of his lips, coupled with those gorgeous features. At his expense but what the heck right? Surely, if Kageyama demanded for Shouyou to bend right over and let him f- him up, he would not even hesitate to givein.

Taking a few steps back, Kageyama stands back, eyes tracing over Hinata’s figure and body, his own hand comes up to his chin, stroking what barren stubble there was present, and seemed to be lost in thought. Hinata stands rooted, barely able to stand still without shivering ever so slightly from the attention.

The said lad finally moves.

“Look at your own feet,” Kageyama objectively guides Hinata, hand suddenly digging into his hair and Hinata is bent forward, forced to face the horrendous socks and his feet. Hinata gasps softly in surprise, absorbed by the fingers digging out his scalp, feeling perhaps mortified at the betrayal of his body. His hair was pulled by a stranger he literally just met, and here he was, feeling that uncomfortable itch starting to pool in his pants.

“Look at them, dumbass,” Kageyama points to the mirror at the bottom, Hinata’s feet reflected. Why was his voice so awfully close to his ears, he could almost feel the minty breath upon his ears. The closeness, the contact points, personal space goodbye?

Oddly enough, there was no impatience in Kageyama’s voice either, “See? The low arches of your feet are just not supported by the shoes that you picked.” Swallowing the scowl at the back of Hinata’s throat, Hinata reminded himself Kageyama was only being blunt, right from the get go. Only had his best interest. Only had his best interest aside from the hair pulling…

“What you should be selecting is a shoe with soles that help you, not destroy your feet. See, something like this.” He picks one off the rack and passes it to Hinata, biceps flexing. (Jesus), Hinata was distracted.

Indeed, Hinata’s fingers press into the rubber, it was tough and didn’t budge from any of the pressured he applied. As much as Hinata wanted to frown, he knew Kageyama was right.

Fingers almost looping around Hinata’s , Kageyama’s large, calloused fingers graze his smaller ones, applying a small pressure, as though telling him, how to press the sole. It was probably with good intentions, but he could feel the taller man’s chest to his back, heat radiating off him, too close!

As seconds pass, Hinata feels his brain could explode from the excitement at any moment now, overwhelmed by the sensations and the subtle touches.

Fortunately, before Hinata collapses to the ground from overheating, the moment dissolved within a millisecond, with Kageyama having a moment of epiphany. Lucky!! Though his dick did scream otherwise.

With two large strides, Kageyama makes a dramatic stop in the middle of the shop and proclaims loudly to Hinata, finger pointing.  
“Actually, I think I have the right one for you.” There was no ego involved, only pure enthusiasm for the shoe that was to be found. Hinata couldn’t resist, why did Kageyama have to go all out and do it like that in front of everyone like a love confession. And the absolute unsaid passion he has for shoes, it really was so, so endearing.

Kageyama? More like Dork-yama. Hinata nearly laughs out loud at that thought, though very honestly, he also wanted to bury himself in a hole with all the employees turning to look at the duo for the second time in a row.

The toned back disappears to the back of the store, as Hinata deals with the bubbling of emotions that welled within him. He stands there, glancing about, was any of the employees watching this? Did they not think it was weird? Or was it a normal procedure for shoe consultants to literally go all the way?

However, Hinata’s thoughts wash away as quickly as they came.

Kageyama was back, faster than before, as though he had already found it beforehand. From the usual blue box, Kageyama pulls out a completely black pair, save the silver lines that outline the trademark brand. The sole was, however, stunning. Instead of the normal dirty yellow that formed the friction, a bright amber sole was in its place, shining and complimenting the blacks.

Hinata’s eyes gleam with anticipation from the moment he saw it, replacing all unnecessary emotions. Kageyama, attentive to detail as he was, weaved the laces into the additional holes he mentioned earlier on, before handing over to Hinata.

Hinata could feel himself trembling from the sheer excitement. It was like finding a dollar underneath a vending machine after finding out you had no coins, or buying the last meat bun available in the convenience store – an ultra find!

As he tried his best to mimic the way Kageyama tied the laces, Hinata struggles with the thin ropes that never seemed to come together. Tried once, twice and thrice that all amounted to being unsuccessful, Hinata huffs from the effort. But he was listening though..

Without much of a second to spare, Kageyama was back, down on his knees, hand raising to support each feet as he worked on them expertly. Experienced, cold hands once again, touching his exposed calves, this time, Hinata was positive Kageyama lingered more than necessary before finding their way to the shoes.

Hinata, decides to take the back seat and quietly admire the man. Beyond the black fringe, long pretty lashes stood out, concentrating at the task of tying laces for another man. On top of admirable features, oh god could be so unfair. Oh, and the damnable goddamn fingers, fingers capable of expeditious handling of anything, far beyond just shoelaces…

Another cough, and Hinata sees those fascinating blue eyes staring right back him. Oh right, the shoes.

Hinata stands up abruptly, having almost entirely forgotten he was in a shoe shop buying shoes.

A few seconds in and Hinata finally processes the pure comfort of the shoe. The width was just right, what he needed all this time as compared to the discomfort of certains fronts being either far too big or small. The base was perfect, not just the awesome colour but the support that prevented the collapse of his low arch.

Dammit, of course, Kageyama was right. He sneaks a peak at the employee, a bright smile plastered on the guy as he stood proud, observing Hinata’s reactions. Hinata returns the smile, at full power despite himself. He was overjoyed to say the least.

And the urges come back full force. Hinata wants to run, he wants to fly.

Bouncing a few times on the spot, knees come flying up to Hinata’s elbows, Kageyama is visibly confused.

Then Hinata is dashing out of the store, rendering Kageyama to recover from the shock half a second later.

“Wait a minu- Dumbass- What are you – “ Kageyama is left in the dust of Hinata’s quick strides towards the entrance of the shop, chasing desperately.

But Hinata just can’t stop. Stride after stride, feet light, so fitted in the best places. Just passing the front of the shop – Hinata looks upwards, it is there - those humongous lights that illuminate the halls of the mall, just like the ones he has always seen on court.

Throwing his arms back in a swift motion, Hinata comes to a momentary stop. Dun. He was taught once before, balancing his weight in both feet, and with an exhale of his chest, Hinata is off. Hands go up, his legs and new shoes provide him with the burst of energy, propelling him up, higher than ever. Flying, soaring into the air, hand reaching up towards the light, his mind transports him to the scene of his hand spiking a ball, past the tall, tall, tall wall that always seemed to loom ahead of him. His legs fold, muscles tense, as he swings that hand forward, feeling that time has momentarily just stopped for him.

Kageyama rushes out, having caught sights of the lift off and jump. He stands, rooted in place, eyes glued to the man, more animal than human, defying the laws of gravity, seemingly hanging in the air for more than mere seconds.

He is _captivated_.

Both arms back to create more resistance, slowing the fall back down. Hinata lands, light on his feet, barely feeling the impact from the high jump.

Bent over, Hinata was shaking.

“Oi- what, what happened? And are you a-“, Kageyama begins.

Shaking with exhilaration that is.

“ THIS IS THE PAIR!!!!!! DAMMIT Kageyama, you’re right” Hinata curses into the halls of the mall, loud and clear, with no shame either, tucking his arms back in a triumph declaration. Hinata looks over and beams at Kageyama, clearly elated.

Kageyama is stunned once more, blinking before breaking into a wide grin.

“Of course, I am, dumbass.” Kageyama remarks smugly, “I am the best shoe consultant around.”

Overwhelmed, Hinata feels his heart throb at the remark again, yes, dumbass was definitely an endearment at this point. Unable to help himself, he leans forward to wrap Kageyama a tight hug before running back into the store. Nerves could not stop him, he was floating with happiness, knowing he had not just one but two very fine finds in this very store.

Given that his face was burning off the moment the spiker’s chest hit the other’s chest (no less through the fabrics of their sweaters), the smaller man swore he had seen a dazzling smile dancing on the other’s lips.

“You still need to pay!” He called out.

“I know!! That’s what I’m doing!” Hinata replies, unable to turn and face the man. Any longer and he knew he was going to combust.

“Fuck, you’re so damn cute, it’s unfair”, he hears the silent curse to himself and whips around to see an utterly freakish but charming scowl on Kageyama’s face. Before Kageyama could meet his eyes, Hinata ducks and marches as awkwardly as a penguin, back into the store.

Credit card swiped and it was nerve-wrecking, to say the least. When Hinata tries lifting his head to meet eyes the raven-haired man, the man, maintained almost perfect composure in front of this other colleague who was manning the cash counter. It felt as though Kageyama fell back to pretending nothing ever happened in this encounter. Just the thought of it, made Hinata wilt in his place, quickly signing off his initials.

“Thank you for visiting our store and we hope to see you again!” The employees chorus together, another jab to Hinata as he heard Kageyama’s disinterested voice, drowned out by the rest.

Within minutes, it was over and he was out, trudging along in his slippers. They made a god awful sound, didn’t they, scraping the floors with their worn out rubbery soles.

Perhaps he was too naïve to think they even had a semblance of what do they call it? Chemistry. These things don’t exist in real life, they simply don’t. He had more important things to think about other than dumb romance. Volleyball, plays that he always told himself, like his life depended on.

Somehow he would overcome this, like he always did. Hands gripping the straps of his bag pack to steel himself and heads home.

* * *

Haaaaaaaaaaaa……yeah right, as though it was actually easy to get over. Shouyou lays in bed, volleyball at hand, bouncing up and down, lost in thought. Like in volleyball, he thought there was a connection made, he swore. From all those igniting touches to smug flirtations they shared, albeit a little strange but still. And the most important thing of all, how they seemed to be able to read each other.

Maybe not that last part though - Hinata could only groan in frustration, what was up with that bastard, stupid, smartass, hot ass bastard?

The ball slipped from his hands and Shouyou is left with a bruise forming just between his eyes. Gritting his teeth, he stares scornfully at the paper bag. There it was the perfect shoes, perfect fit but not so perfect memories that came with it.

Grabbing it harshly as Shouyou imagined he was manhandling the man bugging his head (well that doesn’t sound like such a bad idea, right?). He shrugs the box out of the bag, only to realize the receipt that was dumped carelessly into it.

He felt a jolt of fear, remembering how he once threw away a claimable receipt and ended up with an insufferable lecture from his coach, about how unclaimable it would be and the huge amount of paper work he would have to do for Shouyou.

Shuddering to himself, Shouyou picks up the receipt and attempts to smoothen it out. A splotch of blue ink covered the backside of the paper – holy crap.

It was a number and Kageyama’s name, Kageyama Tobio to be exact!

Written on, though with haste, the bastard still had time to make sure the number was neat and legible. Mhmm, this kind of handwriting certainly fit the Kageyama he knew (barely).

Easily enough, Shouyou’s mood instantly took a turn for the better, he was ecstatic. Crashing back in his bed, he holds up the receipt and feels the wide smile sneaking up on him.

“Ka-ge-ya-ma, To-Bi-O.” Hinata pronounces the name out loud, feeling his cheeks warm a little.

“Smartass To-Bi-O”. It feels so right, rolling off his tongue.

He tugs enthusiastically at the paper, fascinated with how the numbers seem most evident under the light, making the paper translucent enough to see. Just then, the paper rips with the most violent tear Shouyou has ever hear, cutting through the string of numbers and perhaps more importantly the receipt.

“FUCK!” Shouyou swears, desperately piecing the two together but the numbers no longer match, so does the disheveled receipt. He was sooooooo dead. And lost, how was he going to contact the hottie.

But horny. Yeah.

Sinking back to bed, Shouyou shoves all thoughts of his coach’s droning lectures and the broken up number to the back of his head. Hey, he can always head back to look for him. The moment now, however, was unbreakable.

Shouyou could not resist the urge.

Those… nimble, slender fingers, that ghosted his calves, in adoration of the plump muscles beneath…. Hinata’s hand reaches towards his steadily rising state of arousal, palming the tent that forms in his sweatpants. His breath came out in irregular huffs, other hand snaking to tease his nipple, letting the blood rush over and create a stiff peak.

What else could Kageyama do with that smartass mouth other than insult him….. he wonders.

Feeling the fabric stained lightly with precum, Shouyou hooks the waistband of his sweats and slides It down his thicccc thighs. Feeling the cold air hit his length, he shivers, imagining Kageyama purposely tormenting him with the tease. His hand traces past his V-line, grabbing the throbbing member. His dick looked ready to burst at the seams, enticed by imaginary thoughts of a Kageyama dominating Shouyou, looming above him, rocking their hips together.

As he slowly pumps, Shouyou’s free hand reaches towards his mouth, thrusting repeatedly into the wet cavern to lubricate his digits, his tongue coating them thoroughly.

Slowly rocking his dick into his fist, Shouyou’s lifted hips give entrance to the sloppy fingers. The wonderment and thought of Kageyama’s package, pleased Shouyou greatly, as he fingers his gaping hole that greedily welcomed the digits, silently pleading that it was not enough.

I know, I know…. He mutters to himself, somewhat dissatisfied.

As he rocks himself into a steady pace, fingers thrusting, and fucking his own hand, Hinata Shouyou came to a realisation, that he wanted this man, so, so bad.

It was the gaze or the touches or the mere thought that he had to have a taste that got his blood pulsing faster.

As he strains, coming to a climax, head dropping back into the pillow, he cries out the man’s name in desperation, “To-bi-o. P-please.”

White liquid spills on his belly, as he rides his high out.

Last thing Shouyou remembers just before blacking out, was those piercing, icy blue eyes staring right back at him.

  
People may have other soul mates and all but perhaps, Hinata may have found his _**SOLE MATE**_.

;)  
  
  
also just an edit i managed to come out with   
#graphicdesignmypaSsIoN  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is the point where everyone tells me to shut the fuck up, thank you for reading my fic. It was really a push for me to start writing more after my graduation and im jobless and shit and ok this is turning into a rant. Good bye everybody. I had a part II planned out but I think I need to rethink this shit because im quite unhappy with it as it seems like a very PWP thing &sdfasdjkhfadskh 
> 
> I WANT PORN WITH FEELINGS DAMMIT DON’T BE SO HORNY 
> 
> Also this fic is dedicated to majesticartax (she probably has no idea who i am; hi if u ever read this) but  
> thank you for inspiring me to get my ass up again and back into writing bc your fics are amazing... :") Perhaps this fic is simply a bunch of really bad puns all together and warm up and push for me to get my lazy ass back to writing again. 
> 
> Next chap is actually almost done but im contemplating if i should change it up to say... Kageyama POV...!  
> lemme know what any of yall think...?


End file.
